


your north star (polaris )

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markmin, proposal sorta kinda, soft really really soft, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Perhaps one day Mark will float into the sky, and become another star in space, shining and bright.  Polaris, for when Jaemin becomes lost. For Jaemin, a star to trace across the night sky. One that will always guide him home. One to remind him even the stars are his.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	your north star (polaris )

**Author's Note:**

> the song mark sings in this is if we'd never met by gabe bondoc! i've been wanting to write for the markmin tag for the longest time so here we are :D it's very short and sweet hehe enjoy!! (pls ignore how bad the grammar and punctuation is in this pls i beg)

“Being around you makes me happy,” Jaemin whispers from within Mark’s arms. “Something about you makes the world a little less scary.”

Jaemin looks to Mark, an endless galaxy glitters within his eyes. Mark does the same, stares into Jaemin’s eyes until he’s memorized every detail. They are filled to the brim with love, leaving Mark wondering what exactly it was he’d done to deserve being able to hold Jaemin in his arms right in that moment.

If Cupid is watching, Mark sends him his greatest thanks. He will repay him with a promise to keep their love safe, guarded within his heart where nobody can do it harm.

“You’re my everything Jaemin,” Mark nestles into the hollows at the base of Jaemin’s throat. A kiss for a million words that sit on the tip of his tongue and trip right before the finish line. Another for the feelings that bubble in his chest because of him and fill Mark up, up, up until he becomes lightheaded. 

Perhaps one day Mark will float into the sky, and become another star in space, shining and bright. Polaris, for when Jaemin becomes lost. For Jaemin, a star to trace across the night sky. One that will always guide him home. One to remind him even the stars are his.

Then Mark will know he has done enough for Jaemin in a lifetime, that he has given to Jaemin if only a small amount of what Jaemin has given him.

“One day I’m going to ask you to spend forever with me Jaemin,” Mark whispers and he says these words like they are facts of the universe, like not even Life herself could break them apart. 

Mark would brave even life for Jaemin. It is his way of showing to Jaemin that he would give him anything should he ever ask. 

Although, Jaemin would deem it all unnecessary. He knows very well that Mark loves him. It is clear to him in the little things Mark does even though Mark himself is too preoccupied in the ups and downs of life to worry much over them. 

Jaemin has always had an eye for the dainty and sweet.

He feels the way love spills from Mark in the way he cares for him without hesitation. How he never lets Jaemin fall asleep without a kiss, it blooms within the fond smiles he gives Jaemin when Jaemin is doing something that makes him happy. It is in the long hugs with only silence in between, when the world quiets for the two. In those minutes, when the world falls silent, Jaemin can hear Mark’s heart whispering those three words on loop, “I am yours”.

And Mark’s heart surely does belong to Jaemin but Jaemin's heart belongs to Mark in the same.

“Yes, Mark. I’ll say yes,” Jaemin turns in Mark’s arms and cups his face. “I’ll love you even in the next lifetime. When it is you, the answer will always be yes.”

Mark moves in first and Jaemin, Jaemin has never felt like he’s fit in anywhere before, except he does now. He fits right into Mark’s arms, into his lips, into his heart. Jaemin slots into the spaces between Mark’s fingers like they’ve been carved especially for him.

“If we’d never met, I’d probably be wandering aimlessly,” Mark sings softly. 

Jaemin wonders how Mark manages to be the dorkiest boy he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“I’m the crazy one, you’re the amazing one,” Mark giggles through the lyrics. 

Jaemin scatters tiny kisses all across his face, painting constellations along his cheeks. His hands hold Mark close to him, holding him still in the case he makes an attempt at squirming away. Mark Lee becomes the perfect canvas for Jaemin’s kisses and had he not been singing, Jaemin would’ve easily traced his paintbrush right atop Mark’s beautiful lips. Jaemin supposes they are pretty enough without a change in hue. 

Now Jaemin is never one to shy from affection. He has always been open and supportive but Mark’s eyes begin watching him with a degree of fondness he had yet to have unlocked and the world begins to feel new. He slows his kisses to a stop and looks up at Mark. It only drives him just the tiniest bit insane when Mark lets out a tiny whine. It drives him a little bit more insane when Mark’s cheeks tint with embarrassment at his actions. An even playing field.

Jaemin feels a sense of wonder flow through his veins, knowing Mark Lee’s eyes look for you in a busy room seems a big enough feat. Yet Jaemin is here looking into them and watching them dance, alight with happiness. How could Jaemin ever believe he’d been given someone as special as him. “Love drives even the sanest of people crazy.”

“It’s a good thing we were both crazy right from the start,” Mark grins.

Maybe Mark is only a dreamer and he’s spent his entire life high up in the clouds, building a world in which he is loved by a boy whose heart spans wider, deeper than any ocean. Perhaps Mark is a spinner of stories, fairy tales, and has become so lost in his depictions of a beautiful young prince he has brought him to life.

All that Mark knows is that he has never felt like home was a place, at least not anything tangible. Never felt the warmth of a touch welcome him, draw him in enough to label it as such but Jaemin makes him believe he has been gifted one. A home within a person. And of course it makes sense that Jaemin, the one who spreads love like it is his purpose, his calling, has become Mark’s home.

It is always difficult to capture feelings, to pinpoint them and label them right as they begin to spark. There is a chance it is because feelings are mysterious and minute, hidden from the naked eye. There are rumors that love builds in silence, slowly enough so that no thresholds are alerted. Until you’re falling, falling in so fast it only hits you that you’ve fallen once you’ve crash landed.

Mark thinks love is Spring. Love is looking around and finding the front lawn filled with tiny flowers, the day after a storm. It is waking up and realizing you are content, that the cold of a time now forgotten has gone.

“Spend the rest of your life with me, Na Jaemin,” He says and they feel right. They feel like the only right words he’s said in his lifetime. 

Love is Spring. Love is Na Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae if you want to interact or leave something!! thank you for reading!! i had a certain someone in mind while writing this so we'll see if they ever figure it out but :D anyways,, see you in the next one <3


End file.
